


Upon the Eiffel Tower, They Reveal it All.

by gallifreyansalt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Eiffel Tower Talks, F/M, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Sad, Sobbing, a little Marichat, ladybug breaks down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyansalt/pseuds/gallifreyansalt
Summary: Chat Noir spots Ladybug heading towards the Eiffel tower without telling him, and when he checks on her, finds out more than he thought he would.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 186





	1. Please Just See Me.

Chat Noir was going through his weekly patrols, and not finding much. He swung across the rooftops of Paris, occasionally stopping to tell people that he was only on patrol and there was no danger. When asked where Ladybug was, he simply gave a shrug and smiled, saying that she was living her civilian life. 

He had accepted that he may never know what civilian life she lives, and he decided to himself that he would stop pushing. Respecting his lady's boundaries would prove more beneficial than pushing her further away from him, and he valued her trust and friendship. 

As Chat bounced across the rooftops, his eye caught on a red blur, swinging upwards towards the Eiffel Tower.  _ Funny,  _ Chat thought to himself.  _ She didn't tell me she'd be joining me on patrols.  _ Usually, on days like this that were just for patrol, if Ladybug were to join him she would at least send a text message to his baton. He frowned in her direction as he stopped, thinking of whether or not he should follow her up. After debating internally for a moment, he decided it may be helpful to just check on her. After all, Ladybug was going towards the Eiffel Tower, where both superheroes spent many patrol nights talking at once they secured the city. 

Chat Noir extended his baton, lifting him up towards the top of the tower. Once he arrived, he saw Ladybug sitting on the opposite beam, her head down as her legs swung off the side of the metal bars. Chat Noir got closer as quietly as he could, not wanting to disrupt her peace. That's when he heard her  _ crying.  _

"Ladybug?" he asked in an uncharacteristically gentle voice. Ladybug snapped up, wiping tears from her eyes as she looked at Chat Noir. "Hello, Chat Noir," she said. She obviously sounded upset, but it looked like she was trying to keep strong. Chat joined her at the edge of the beam, sitting down with his legs crossed and looking at her. He lifted one of his claws and gently wiped a stray tear that escaped down her cheek. "What's wrong, M'lady?" he asked softly, cupping one of her cheeks as he gazed into her sad eyes. 

Ladybug quietly pushed his hand away, moving her hands to rub her arms. "Chat Noir, please don't," she sniffed, "I'm really not in the mood for your flirting." 

"I'm not flirting, M'lady. I just wanted to know if you were okay. I'm not going to flirt with you when you're crying," he replied sadly, his hand hovering in the air. Ladybug looked across the rooftops of Paris, her eyes glazing over. "I'm..." the insect superhero hesitated before putting her head into her hands. "I'm not okay, Chat Noir," she sobbed, leaning towards his shoulder.

Chat Noir brought Ladybug into his arms immediately, his face riddled with a frown and confusion. He held her tightly, stroking her soft, midnight hair and gently rocking her to calm her down, as his mother used to do with him. When Ladybug spoke again, her words pierced through his heart. "Bunnix showed me a timeline where you got Akumatized, Chat Noir," Ladybug sobbed, "I had to fight you, and you told me  _ our love  _ destroyed Paris, the earth, the  _ moon.  _ You called me by my real name, begging me to save you," she continued. "And it was all because I used my miraculous to sign a silly gift to a boy I loved, to make sure he knew it was from me-- my  _ civilian  _ self." 

Chat's eyes widened as she told her story, and what she found; Hawkmoth and the future version of her turned to dust, Having to erase her name off of the gift and lie to a boy she cared about so much. How when she left, Bunnix showed up and forced her to fight a heartbroken, overpowered Chat Blanc. "I've been having nightmares for  _ weeks.  _ Seeing my partner and knowing he can never know who I am in fear of him becoming the very nightmare that keeps me up at night. Feeling burdened by being the owner of the miraculous box, being a few days behind on my school work and my career. I'm so  _ tired,  _ Chat Noir. I'm so tired," she sobbed into his chest. At the moment, she didn't care how many identifying situations she may be giving him. She wanted-- no, she  _ needed  _ to get it all out. She needed to talk about it. Chat Noir may be the only person to understand having to balance a life of heroism with the life of a civilian. He may be the only one who truly  _ understands.  _

Chat Noir, listening to this, nodded along, holding her tighter as he could feel her chest strain with anxiety. He knew what it was like, having so many responsibilities and not having much time in a day to complete them all. He often spent many all-nighters finishing his schoolwork or coming up with excuses for when he's out patrolling or saving Paris. "I understand, Ladybug, I'm so sorry," he breathed, realizing she had paused to see his reaction. Ladybug sniffed, pulling away to wipe her eyes. "My nightmares are the only thing keeping you away from my identity, Chat," she whispered, her eyes trained on the zipper of his costume. He frowned at her for a moment before softly cupping her face again, pulling her eyes to meet his. 

"Ladybug," he began, "I don't care about your identity anymore. Especially if it means that... I may get akumatized..." his voice trailed off sadly. "I still love you, Ladybug. And I'll never stop fighting for you, with or without a mask. I want you to understand that, okay?" he asked quietly. 

"Really?"

"Really, M'lady. You set your boundary. I get it. If our...  _ love  _ really destroys the world, then I suppose it wasn't..." his voice trailed off again, his heart pounding. He couldn't bear to finish his sentence.

"Do you really feel that way, Kitty?" 

Chat Noir looked down at Ladybug to see her eyes welled with tears, a frown on her face. She looked... almost  _ heartbroken  _ by what he was about to say. "Because I don't," she whispered.

"What?" 

"Chat Noir, I know how much you care about me, but it's always been a fear of mine that the person you love is only a mask, and that you wouldn't love who's behind it," Ladybug began. 

"I'm not some super brave and powerful girl beneath my mask. I'm just like... well, like the girl you  _ first  _ met," she sighed, turning away from Chat. "I feel so powerless when I'm in civilian form. I always mess up, even now when I'm starting to move on from the boy I've been in love with, I still can't push any of my feelings away and I act like a hot mess. I can't be the girl you love behind the mask. Everything you love about me only comes with it. I feel like it was just proven by Chat Blanc. Maybe I don’t know what got you akumatized because of us, but it had something to do with knowing who I am. That’s enough to terrify me." A few tears streaked down her face as she turned her attention towards the sky, trying to blink the well inside her eyes away. 

Chat Noir was silent for a few moments, taking in what she said, before forming his thoughts. "My lady," he began his voice seriously as he reached and grabbed each of Ladybug's hands in his own. He looked at her with a concerned, passionate, and serious expression, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"I wouldn't care if you couldn't even talk, or if you had a prosthetic leg, or your personality was the exact opposite. When we're in our costumes, we are still ourselves, just the self that doesn't get to come very often. When I'm in my civilian form, I tend to not be so flirtatious, humorous, or as awesome," he winked. Ladybug smiled softly, wondering what his point was going to be. 

"My point is, me and you-- we can take on the world, M'lady. I never want you to feel like your civilian side isn't  _ good enough.  _ I'm in love with you, Ladybug. I'm willing to fall for the girl behind the mask too, because I know she's just as brave and beautiful as the girl sitting in front of me right now-- even if she doesn't think so.” 

Ladybug sniffed, smiling gratefully as she gazed into Chat Noir’s eyes. She looked past the slit pupils, the green sclera, and saw the pure love in his eyes. It was gentle, and warm; different to what she usually saw in his cheshire grins and mischievous humor. In that moment, her fate was decided- and so was his.

Ladybug leaned into Chat Noir, hesitating as her lips hovered millimeters from his. “Can I…” she whispered, but was interrupted as Chat met her kiss, his lips warm and trembling. Both of them hesitant, the kiss was soft, barely there. Ladybug had kissed Chat before, but never like this. Never where he could  _ see  _ her, even with her mask on. 

They pulled away after a brief moment, neither of them sure. Ladybug held Chat Noir’s eyes as she smiled, her eyes glittering with tears. Chat Noir offered a smile back, pulling Ladybug into another caring hug, setting his hands around her back. Truth was, he didn’t know how he felt about Ladybug. He would always be in love with her, but even now his heart was torn in two like hers was. As he considered saying something, he went to pull away from the hug. Ladybug kept him in her arms, not letting him leave, before whispering in his ear.

“Spots Off.” 


	2. I Couldn't Have Been More Blind.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet.

Chat Noir kept holding on to her. Scared for who he’d find. Scared to see. “M’lady,” he whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the Parisian landscape that met them beyond the tower. He felt her hair, and felt it was the same two pigtails, and he could see her blue hair out of the corner of his eye.  _ Blue Pigtails,  _ he thought to himself, a thought forming in his mind. Before he could fully think, Ladybug pushed him away, adjusting herself in front of him. 

“H-Hello,” she smiled, her blue eyes meeting his with hesitancy. She looked absolutely terrified of his possible reaction, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she fidgeted with her grey cardigan. Chat Noir looked at the girl in front of him with wide eyes, his face flushing with a mix of confusion. How could it be?  _ Could  _ this be his reality? That the two who tore his heart apart, causing his confusion of his feelings, causing his internal debate the last few months… was there no debate at all? The same girl? The same lover? 

“I’m Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she said, her hand held out, her eyes searching his face for any positive reaction. Chat Noir looked at her hand, still frozen in shock. Just as Marinette felt embarrassment come over here in a strong wave, making her feel small, the kitten next to her started… laughing. 

“Of course it’s you,” he chuckled happily. Marinette felt her face blush deeper, seeing his smile. She was confused, thinking at first that he was laughing  _ at her  _ and not the situation. But as he kept laughing, one of his hands found Marinette’s hand and squeezed it tightly, causing Marinette to giggle. She had completely duped him into thinking Marinette could never be Ladybug; she was smart enough to somehow use illusion and create a split version of herself during the fight with Kwamibuster. She was the one to feed into Chat Noir’s ego and profess her fake, undying love. She was  _ the one.  _ She always had been. 

As Chat’s laughter quieted down, Marinette looked on sadly, hugging her knees. Chat gently placed a claw on her shoulder. “I know it’s hard, Marinette, juggling a lot of responsibility,” he said, “I get it. My daily schedule is filled to the max with…  _ everything  _ I have to do in a day. I lose sleep, I every so often have no time for games, or for  _ any  _ kind of fun throughout my day except for at night. And with you, M’lady.” Marinette’s lips formed a smile, looking towards Chat Noir. Tears bordered her eyes, but it looked like tired tears instead of any remaining distress. 

“I’ll protect your secret with my life, M’lady. Marinette is just as important to me as Ladybug,” Chat whispered, his eyes averting to the landscape. “And besides… you are their everyday Ladybug,” he added as he surveyed the ants of people walking about Paris, talking and laughing. “You help people as both Marinette and Ladybug.  _ That’s  _ the girl I love. The one who helps others unconditionally, just because you can and just because you want to do what’s right. I’m not sure who the boy you love is, but if he can’t see that then maybe you should try to find somebody who does. Even if it’s not me. You’re a great girl, Marinette. Anybody would be lucky to be your friend, and especially be lucky to be anything more.” 

Marinette looked at him gratefully, pulling him back into her arms. Chat Noir leaned over, setting his head into the small space between her shoulder and her neck. “Thank you, Chat,” she sniffed, “Maybe Chat Blanc won’t happen now, that I told you directly.” Marinette hesitated, and then began to play with the mess of blonde hair tucked into her shoulder. 

Before Chat Noir was able to ask who it may have been that found out the first time, He noticed the slight shiver from the cool breeze in Marinette’s body, and he pulled out of the hug to meet her eyes. “Would you like a ride back to your home, M’lady? You feel chilled,” he said. Marinette’s tired eyes met his with a pleading expression, standing up. Tikki came out of her bag after munching on a macaroon hidden within its depths. “Tikki, spots on,” Marinette said dully, her clothes transforming into her Ladybug costume. 

“Come with me,” she smiled at Chat, swinging her yo-yo out until it caught on a far away roof, and jumping to find her way back home. After watching her swing off, Chat Noir smirked to himself and followed, like a kitten chasing a ball of yarn. 

Chat fell on Marinette’s rooftop, landing feet first as Ladybug slipped under the trapdoor, calling off her transformation. “Wait,” Marinette said from the trapdoor. She peeked back out onto the roof, making eye contact with her kitty. She bit her lip, looking down (probably to get encouragement from Tikki) before looking back up at him. “Maybe this can be a rule… come in as yourself,” she said rapidly, looking scared. Chat Noir smiled, leaning down and becoming eye level with Marinette on the floor. 

“I promise, civilians only in your room,” he chuckled. “It’ll be okay, M’lady. I promise. If Bunnix hasn’t come back, that means this is how it’s supposed to be,” he encouraged. Marinette smiled, agreeing. She hadn’t even thought about that before. Bunnix would’ve already come to get her if there was an issue with what happened. Either way, Marinette also felt her gut tell her it was okay, and it was  _ right.  _ Tikki didn’t even have an issue with what happened, even  _ encouraging  _ Marinette to ask Chat Noir to reveal himself. She smiled at him before shutting the trapdoor, slipping down from her bed and into her bedroom, sitting awkwardly in her office chair. 

She saw a green flash from outside of the trapdoor, and it opened. Marinette squinted her eyes at first so she couldn’t see who came in, and held out a plate with a macaroon for Plagg. “Ooo, is that a  _ cheese  _ macaroon?” Plagg swiftly came over and gobbled the macaroon up, led away by Tikki into the privacy of Marinette’s chest of dolls and scrapped projects. 

Marinette turned away from the bed,  _ knowing  _ he was there, scared to turn around. With the kwami’s temporary away, and a reveal meant to happen, they didn’t bother setting up the quantum magic field that usually surrounded the superheroes if they de-transformed near each other. The voice that spoke caught Marinette off guard. 

“M’lady,” he offered. Marinette could hear Chat’s voice, but it sounded… more hesitant than before. Softer.  _ Kinder.  _ She slowly turned around to be met with knee-melting green eyes, neat blonde hair, and the most beautiful face she had ever seen. Her eyes widened, her face dropping in surprise. “A-Adrien?” she shuttered.  _ I have a crush on… Chat Noir?  _ It explained a lot, how she never saw Adrien and Chat Noir in the same place, why Chat was always shying around his personal life and it seemed lonely at home. Still, she almost couldn’t believe that her kind, soft, gentle Adrien could ever be the rambunctious, loud, and comedic Chat Noir. Adrien offered a sweet smile, shying away as he rubbed the side of his arm, happy to be in the warm comfort of Marinette’s room. 

It was now Marinette’s turn to burst out laughing, tears escaping her eyes as she climbed into her bed and threw her arms around Adrien’s neck. It sounded almost like sobbing, but Marinette’s sweet smile told Adrien that she seemed…  _ Happy?  _

“What is it, Marinette?” Adrien asked politely, returning Marinette’s hug happily. “I’m just so  _ stupid, Chaton,”  _ she laughed. “All this time, torn apart between you and Chat Noir, and you were  _ the same person.  _ No wonder Chat Blanc found out I was Ladybug… because  _ you were the person I was giving the gift to. _ ” 

Adrien felt his face flame up into a brilliant red that rivaled Ladybug’s costume.  _ His lady,  _ Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-- in love with…  _ him.  _ He knew that she tended to be shy in front of him, but he always thought she was that way with everybody else. Seeing that she was Ladybug, it should’ve been completely obvious. He thought back to after Chat Blanc, when Ladybug hugged him tight and told him that she did it without saying what. Had he gotten a gift that day? He thought back, before gasping.

“The beret,” he said under his breath. Marinette nodded into his chest, looking back up at him and wiping her tears. “I turned into Ladybug to put it on your pillow and remember to sign the card this time, like I haven’t done a few other times. You saw me swing out of the window, away from a gift signed by Marinette,” she laughed. 

“But I will say, it is  _ very  _ uncharacteristic of you to be  _ Chat Noir.”  _ Adrien had to laugh, seeing Marinette shiver slightly once again and pulled a blanket around her shoulders. “I don’t get to be rebellious or humorous because of my father,” Adrien offered as an explanation. “When I’m Chat Noir, I’m not constantly being watched, or judged for who I am every single day. Instead, I get to just be myself, everything I can’t be around my father, and save the city.” 

Marinette smiled to herself as she hugged her blanket tighter.  _ Of course he would,  _ she thought to herself.  _ Save the city, be a wild cat, be free from his father.  _ “Adrien?” she called, gulping and looking up at her partner. Adrien met her eyes but stayed quiet, curious to what she is going to say. “Can you stay here for a little while? Until the end of your patrol?” 

“Anything for you, M’lady. Always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then.... they cuddle until the night and Chat Noir leaves Marinette to sleep now calm from her experiences WOOOOOOOOOOOO!
> 
> Don't be bemused, it's just the news:  
> I'm really tired so I didn't want to go too deep into the ending for a small two-parter. 
> 
> I do plan on having a very wild time with my time travel fic, Timetagged, and their identity reveal. Feel free to check it out! I'm working on the next few chapters to update back to back. 
> 
> Have a nice day!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in anticipation of Ep. 8 of Wandavision! I hope you enjoyed it; I just love them and so I'm going to write their identity reveal like 200 different ways until it happens canonically. I'm about 1/3 through with Chapter 2, so expect it soon!
> 
> Chapter Two: "I Couldn't Have Been More Blind."


End file.
